Proper tennis swings require a balancing of opposing forces. On one hand, tennis swings are rotational, with a player's hips providing the rotation. On the other hand, tennis swings exist upwards and downwards on a vertical plane. To achieve these forces together, the player must remain relaxed, let gravity take the weight of the racket, and properly time the beginning of hip rotation with the upper body. In other words, to hit a proper tennis swing, the player must use her body on the forward swing in a specific, timed sequence, beginning with the hips and then continuing through the upper body, arm, wrist, hand, and finally the racket. Proper timing then ensures the racket is in the proper position to obtain correct downward and upward vertical motion of the swing.
Yet, proper tennis swing technique is not intuitive, even for exceptional athletes. Where proper technique requires using the correct muscles in a well-timed sequence, starting with the lower body, beginning players often use only their arms to hit with the racket. In some instances, beginning players may engage in “reaching back” or “dropping down” with their arms during preparation and initiating the forward swing with their upper body. Hitting the ball this way is often instinctive for beginning players as using the upper body and the arms is a reliable way to make contact with a moving tennis ball while navigating the court quickly. However, using the upper body and arms to hit the ball rather than the hips and legs can negatively affect a player's movement, resulting in less control and power throughout the swing.
Known tennis training devices seek to correct body angles during a tennis swing instead of improving body synchronization during the swing. Additionally, other devices operate as a crutch, lacking the flexibility to allow the player to develop proper body positioning on her own.
Accordingly, there is a need for tennis training devices to address the above-mentioned deficiencies. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to these and other considerations.